<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Writings by A_Non_ymousWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232040">Tumblr Writings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Non_ymousWriter/pseuds/A_Non_ymousWriter'>A_Non_ymousWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), Angst, Animal Transformation, Bad Dad Gaster, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Body Horror, Determination (Undertale), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Made in Abyss AU, Mind Break, Papyrus loses his brother, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans loses his sanity, The Barrier (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), Transformation, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Non_ymousWriter/pseuds/A_Non_ymousWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>decided to just put here some of the things that i wrote or might write from my tumblr. so far:</p><p>- Made In Abyss AU (1)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tumblr Writings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you don't really need to know much about Made In Abyss but it would probably make a lot of sense.<br/>basically there's a giant ass hole and the deeper you went, the more dangerous it was. and if you try to ascend, you'd experience severe side effects from the climb.<br/>one of the worst is dying, or losing your humanity and sanity.<br/>losing your humanity/sanity physically twists your body into either a melted puddle of your own flesh along with breaking your mind, but in some rare cases your sanity is retained but your body is severely transformed from its original state.</p><p>at any rate this was originally from my tumblr and just a single snippet. for now? anyway, <a href="https://vindictiveskeletons.tumblr.com/post/627892427832836096/made-in-abyss-undertale-au-snippet-part-1">this is the original post</a> plus with a somewhat important video with it. you can watch it, it's called Nanachi and Mitty Made In Abyss, it's a scene there. somewhat spoilery to the series but yeah, it's pretty horrific.</p><p>i might make this into a legitimate story in the future. but for now i'll just make snippets of it and think on the universe it entails.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Papyrus felt pure fear and terror as soon as the glass chambers, the so called ‘elevators’ dropped quickly towards the lowest levels of the Underground. Away from the higher levels of the Underground, away from the magic barrier that radiated a dangerous magic for monsters who went far from the barrier and then came back.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Long ago, it had been discovered that if you went too far from the barrier, if you went deeper into the mountain, there would be severe consequences if you tried to make your way back up or towards the barrier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Monsters had long called it the Curse of the Barrier. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Depending on how deep you’ve gone into the mountain, the side effects ranged from nausea, to vomiting, to falling down and even turning insane and dusting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And now Papyrus and his older brother Sans had been sent to the very bottom of the mountain, the farthest level from the barrier... <em>and soon they would be forced to come back up.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it wasn’t just that. The glass chambers they were in, had concentrated vials of extracted Human Determination, from the last few humans that had fallen into the mountain. They were supposed to help them during their ascension, keep them from dusting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However that was just a <em>theory, </em>and it wasn’t clear if it would even work! Or that was what Sans said. Papyrus didn’t really know about it, but he always trusted his older brother’s words. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The young skeleton yelped and tumble on his butt as the elevator stopped, “papyrus!” His brother exclaimed, “papyrus are you okay?” There was no reply as Papyrus stared into the darkness that surrounded them. “paps?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Brother...” He whispered, voice trembling and utterly <em>terrified</em> as something in the darkness <em>moved</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Splat</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something white and seemingly wet slapped against the glass of the chamber, “AAAAH!!!” Papyrus screamed as distorted, melted, <em>things</em> pressed themselves against the glass. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Amalgamates.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The result of a monster pumped with extracted DT and unable to handle both the dosage and the forceful magics of the barrier ascending back up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“paps, paps ca-calm down, paps! PAPS!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His brother’s shout stopped the younger skeleton’s screaming, “Sa-aa-a-Saansss-” Papyrus whimpered, trembling in place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sans pressed himself against the glass, giving him a reassuring smile. It was shaky and strained and it was clear that Sans was just as terrified as he was. “’s gonna be okay. you hear me? y-you’re gonna be, you’re gonna be okay paps.” He said, fists clenching against the glass. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“B-But The C-Cu-” Papyrus stammered, unable to keep the terrified sobs from escaping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“don’t worry ‘bout that o-okay? i’ll- i got ya. the dt too, i’ll- i’ll take as much as i can. all of it. y’er gonna be okay.” Sans told him, his smile widening and tears gathering in his eye sockets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Papyrus felt confused by that statement but before he could even say anything else, the elevator suddenly jolted. “k-keep strong baby bro. i got this. trust your big bro-” Just as quickly as it dropped, the elevator ascended at great speeds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Immediately, Papyrus felt unbelievable pain. “A-AGH-” <em>Be strong be strong be like sans a-and f</em><strong><em>luffy bunny</em></strong><em>-</em> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>“AAAAAAAAAUUUGHHH!!!”</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Papyrus’ head snapped up, fighting against the pain and the way his body seemed to physically distort, bumps on his head, something poking out of his hospital gown. He looks up and sees Sans, curled up in his side of the glass elevator, wisps of red being absorbed into the older skeleton’s shaking body as he screamed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“SANS!” He screamed, coming against the glass, his hands suddenly thicker, <em>furrier</em>, and banging against it for his brother. “SANS! <em>SANS!” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>No.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em><strong>“AAAAUUUHG!! IT HURTS! IT H U R T S-”</strong></em> Sans screamed, steam coming off his melting figure, his eye sockets wide but his eyelights were <em>gone</em> as he kept <em>screaming</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The pain that Papyrus felt physically could never compare to the pain that he felt for Sans at that very moment, watching his brother steam, melt and scream in such pain before his every eyes. His clothes seemed to dissipate as Sans continued to steam, bubble and <em>melt</em>- <em><strong>“k   k i  llll m m eeeee”</strong></em> Sans pleaded, his voice sobbing, slurring and distorting. His eyelights back but severely distorted in the malformed eyesocket that was far from his now horizontal mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His ever smiling, strong, smart older brother was <em>crying</em>, <em>pleading</em> for death right before Papyrus’ eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>“p  a   ss mm nne e eee”</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gone was the familiar figure of his older brother Sans. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All that was left was a horrifying melted puddle <em>made</em> of his brother. Unable to form a single coherent sentence, making whining noises as it-<em>he</em> kept crying there on the floor of his chamber. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Papyrus himself was unable to keep his eye sockets away from the melted form of his brother, his own firm no longer <em>just</em> a skeleton anymore. He resembled a bit more to a bunny monster, complete with bunny ears, a small tail and thick paws with small finger-like digits. Fur covered most of his bones which had turned thicker as well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my, this is rather interesting.” A voice from the side exclaimed softly but with a tone of interest. “And very surprising. Papyrus, you’ve turned into something <em>magnificent</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Papyrus, silent and crying, turned his head to his <em>father</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gaster smiled from the outside of the glass elevator. He glanced at the silent crying Papyrus, then at the gurgling crying Sans, “It is a shame that Sans was not as fortunate as you, I will admit, I had more hope on him but it does make sense... He LOVEs you so much, it must be why you survived.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Papyrus sat in his side of the glass chamber, wide-eyed and crying until finally, he screamed.</p>
</div><div class=""><p>He screamed at Gaster, he screamed for himself and he screamed for his brother.</p>
<hr/></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>